Love note
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Koyama est amoureux de l'un de ses collègues mais n'ose pas se déclarer et le concerné ignore tout. Dans le même temps, une rumeur circule dans la Jimusho, concernant un carnet mystérieux surnommé "love note". collab. Pairing : KoyaMaru


- Hé Keii-chan, Keii-chan ! T'as déjà entendu parler du carnet mystérieux ?!

A peine Keii était entré dans la loge des News que Tegoshi, surexcité, sautillait vers lui pour lui faire part du nouveau ragot qui passait d'un couloir à l'autre de l'agence. Autant dire que Koyama n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et s'en fichait un peu. Mais en bon leader, et comme il savait que raconter les derniers potins était le péché mignon de Yuya, il l'encouragea à parler avec un sourire pendant qu'il posait son sac sur une chaise.

- Hé bah en fait, depuis quelques temps la rumeur circule qu'un carnet passe de main en main à l'agence. Tout le monde écrit quelque chose dedans, mais on sait pas qui... Le seul truc qu'on sait c'est qu'on le reçoit sans savoir de qui il vient, et qu'il faut à notre tour écrire dedans. Et après, on le passe à quelqu'un d'autre.

Tego émit un petit cri proche du kyattement.

- C'est pas super mystérieux quand même ?!

- C'est surtout bizarre, nan ? Et il est venu à l'idée de personne de chercher d'où ça vient ?

- Ben non, ça aurait pas d'intérêt. On s'en fout de ça, répliqua Tegoshi d'un ton d'évidence. Han j'aimerais trop le recevoir, ce carnet.

Légèrement distrait de sa mélancolie, le leader de News ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet et lui dédia un petit sourire.

- Allez, n'y pense plus pour le moment, on a du boulot.

- Ben Massu et Shige sont même pas arrivés, alors laisse-moi y penser un peu quand même.

Le plus jeune du groupe, tout sautillant d'excitation, commença à piailler tout seul à propos du fameux carnet et de ce qu'il pourrait y écrire, mais Koyama ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Son ancienne joie de vivre s'était un peu évanouie, depuis qu'il se mourrait d'amour pour l'un de ses collègues. Un collègue totalement inaccessible bien évidemment. Il aurait dû passer outre, autant pour son propre bien que pour celui de son groupe, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, il le hantait littéralement. Sans s'en douter le moins du monde. Et le croiser dans les couloirs de l'agence n'arrangeait pas les choses.

En plus de l'aimer, il y avait un problème de taille ; ils étaient tout deux des hommes. Qu'est-ce que l'agence dirait, si elle l'apprenait ? Il pouvait faire semblant de rien et laisser son amour continuer à vivre pour ensuite mourir doucement sans rien faire. Mais rien que d'y penser il trouvait ça douloureux. Il aurait bien voulu avoir des conseils. Mais même à Shige il n'osait pas se confier. Il avait trop peur de l'avis des autres, il n'avait pas confiance en lui et ne faisait pas confiance aux autres. En gros... il était mal barré.

- Keii ? Wouuu houuu, Keii-chan ?

Koyama sortit de ses pensées et vit Massu qui agitait sa main devant lui.

- Ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Shige, qui avait aussi fini par arriver. Tu fais une tête de déterré.

- Oh désolé, vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Bon, on va en salle de danse ? dit-il en se levant avec un sourire - un peu forcé.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et ils sortirent tous de la loge.

La répétition fut laborieuse. Malgré son désir de bien faire les choses, d'être concentré et sérieux, Keiichiro fit de nombreuses erreurs, oubliant des mouvements, se trompant dans les temps, désynchronisant ses camarades. Au point que ce fut le d'ordinaire si patient Massu qui s'agaça.

- Non mais sans rire, Keii-chan, on a un live ce soir, on va pas s'en sortir si t'y mets pas un peu du tien aussi, le rabroua-t-il.

- Je sais, désolé. Je... Je sors un moment, continuez sans moi.

- Comme si c'était possible..., grommela Takahisa comme leur ami quittait la pièce.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le leader déboussolé se dirigea vers les toilettes avec l'intention de se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, mais en passant devant la porte de la loge des KAT-TUN, il percuta l'un d'eux.

- Désolé, je..., commença-t-il, avant de se rendre compte de l'identité de celui qu'il venait de bousculer.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète, répondit Nakamaru en souriant.

- Je... J'y vais, fit très vite le pauvre News, au supplice, en prenant littéralement la fuite.

Il sentit sur lui le regard interrogateur de Yuichi, qui devait sûrement se demander pourquoi il réagissait comme ça alors qu'il l'avait simplement bousculer. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple contact pour Keiichiro. Puisque celui qui le tourmentait sans le savoir et qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs n'était autre que Nakamaru Yuichi. Il se rua dans les toilettes, claqua la porte puis s'accouda à un lavabo. Oula, ça le faisait pas, il était tout rouge et son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Sa tête dans le miroir faisait presque peur. Il avait mauvaise mine. Pas étonnant que les News soient inquiets ! Lui qui d'ordinaire avait toujours la joie de vivre en lui, voilà qu'il ressemblait à un zombie... Pour se remettre les idées en place et se rafraîchir, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il rouvrit les yeux en poussant un soupir de bien-être, il croisa le regard de Shige dans le miroir, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Keii... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Kato en s'approchant de lui. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- Je... Non, ça va, t'inquiète, mentit Koyama dans un demi sourire destiné à rassurer son ami.

- Me prends pas pour un con, t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu me fais plus confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si, c'est pas le problème.

- Alors parle-moi.

- Je peux pas.

Ils avaient beau être amis de longue date, l'aîné des News craignait plus que tout la réaction de ses amis. Il ne pouvait se confier à personne, d'autant que les autres membres de son groupe étaient d'incorrigibles bavards. Si la moindre confidence filtrait, il y avait fort à parier qu'avant la fin de la semaine, la moitié de l'agence serait au courant. Et Keiichiro voulait à tout prix éviter ça. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le concerné l'apprenne. Surtout pas lui même. Franchement ça ressemblait à quoi d'être tombé amoureux de lui ? D'autant que Nakamaru n'avait jamais rien fait pour et qu'en plus, si lui-même était un ami proche de Junno, il n'avait que très peu de contacts avec celui qui faisait battre son coeur à le faire exploser.

- C'est pas que dur pour toi Keii, c'est dur pour nous aussi. On te voit mal en point, et tu nous dit rien, on peut rien faire pour toi. Ça nous rend mal aussi.

Ce que venait de dire Shige lui donna honte. Évidemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes ! Mais il était tellement embrouillé avec les siens, il ne savait pas quoi faire...

- Pour le moment, tu vas revenir en salle de danse et te donner à fond d'accord ? proposa Kato. Essaie un peu d'oublier ce qui te tracasse. Tu y penseras après, ne ?

Son conseil fit un petit peu sourire Koyama, et son meilleur ami le prit par le bras pour le sortir de la pièce et rejoindre le duo Tegomass. Il pouvait compter sur ses amis, ça il le savait. Et penser ça le réconforta beaucoup. Il penserait à Naka plus tard.

Il fit moins de fautes dans les chorégraphies, et essaya de donner son maximum pour la performance du soir-même. Il ne devait tout de même pas faire la tronche devant ses fans !

A la pause, le quatuor décida d'aller chercher de quoi se rafraîchir et se restaurer et s'éparpilla dans l'étage. A son retour, cherchant son portable dans son sac, Yuya y trouva un carnet inconnu. Soupçonnant le fameux carnet, Tegoshi poussa un cri de joie mêlé d'excitation et se hâta de l'ouvrir.

Captivé par le texte, il s'assit à même le sol et se mit à dévorer ce qui avait déjà été écrit. Il ne reconnaissait pas les différentes écritures ayant participé à la conception de l'histoire, mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance en réalité, car ce qu'il lisait était passionnant. Triste, mais passionnant.

Il était en train de réfléchir à la suite à donner, lorsque ses amis revinrent dans la pièce.

- Hé, Tesshi, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Massu.

- Le fameux carnet. T'as pas entendu parler de la rumeur ?

- Si, vaguement...

- Je peux voir ? demanda Shige.

- C'est très intéressant, précisa Tegoshi en tendant le carnet à son ami.

Celui-ci le fit tourner dans ses mains, regardant la reliure, puis la première page. Dessus était notée les différentes règles qu'on devait suivre une fois le carnet en sa possession. Shige les lut alors à voix haute.

- Règle une : Ne cherche pas à savoir qui t'a donné ce carnet. Règle deux : N'en parle à personne, que le carnet est en ta possession est secret.

- ... Ah zut.

- Ça restera entre nous. Règle trois : Lis l'intégralité de ce qui est déjà écrit.

- Je l'ai déjà fait !

- Règle quatre : Écris toi-même la suite de l'histoire en cours. Règle cinq : Inspire-toi de ta vie et de tes propres problèmes.

Là s'arrêtaient les règles.

- Hé bah... c'est chelou quand même, dit Massu.

- Moi j'aime ! Pour une fois que quelque chose se passe ici...

- Dis tout de suite que faire partie des News c'est rien ! pouffa Kato.

Ils rigolèrent, puis Shigeaki rendit le carnet à Tegoshi.

- Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas écrire ? demanda Massu.

- Non, pas encore. J'y réfléchissais quand vous êtes arrivés.

- Il est dit que tu dois t'inspirer de tes propres problèmes, rappela Shige. C'est un peu difficile comme sujet vous trouvez pas ?

- C'est vrai, approuva Koyama.

- Mais en même temps, ceux qui ont eu le carnet avant moi ont réussi à le faire. C'est très humain comme histoire. J'espère continuer du mieux que je peux cette histoire.

- Ganbatte ne, sourirent les trois autres.

Puis leur manager entra dans la loge et ils commencèrent une réunion sur divers sujets concernant leurs activités. Tegoshi avait du mal à oublier le carnet, mais se concentra tout de même. Il se promit de commencer à écrire le soir-même après le live. Il devait être chez lui aux alentours de 23 heures. Il aurait donc du temps.

Lors du live le soir-même, Koyama n'était pas du tout au courant que les Kat-Tun participait à la même émission musicale qu'eux. Il l'apprit seulement en entrant dans la loge des maquilleuses lorsqu'il vit Junno et Naka face aux miroirs.

Le pauvre Keiichiro se statufia presque lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Si Nakamaru était là, il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer et c'était un live. S'il se trompait en direct, News allait en souffrir. Non, il fallait qu'il évite de le regarder. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il était douloureusement conscient de sa présence. Et ça, rien ne pourrait l'effacer. Nerveux, il se leva, sortit de la loge et s'adossa à la porte en inspirant profondément. S'il continuait comme ça, non seulement il allait devenir fou, mais en plus ses amis et collègues allaient finir par avoir des soupçons. Il devait juste se calmer et penser au show. Juste le show. Comme l'avait dit Shige. C'était le plus important. Il finit par rentrer à nouveau dans la loge et se laissa coiffer et maquiller, avant de s'habiller.

Au prix d'un effort quasi surhumain, il parvint à assurer le live de façon correcte (même si ce n'était pas le meilleur qu'il ait fait), mais retrouva les coulisses avec soulagement.

- C'était pas mal Keii, t'as fait de ton mieux, félicita Massu.

- Encore désolé pour ce matin ne...

- T'inquiète ! Tu pourras te rattraper sur le prochain, blagua le nounours.

- Bon, j'y vais moi ! s'empressa de dire Tegoshi en attrapant vite fait toutes ses affaires.

Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien le carnet dans sa sacoche, puis alla jusqu'au parking prendre sa voiture et rentra chez lui. A 23 heures, il y était. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur son canapé, prit un stylo, et ouvrit le carnet.

Il resta quelques minutes face à la page blanche, essayant de mettre en forme ses idées. Le sujet était difficile et il voulait faire le mieux possible. Il relut le début du carnet.

"Dans un lycée circulait un carnet. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, personne ne savait qui écrivait dedans. Mais il passait obligatoirement par chaque élève. Et c'est chaque élève qui écrivait et inventait l'histoire du carnet. Leur histoire."

Ce n'était que l'introduction. Il feuilleta le premier chapitre, qui était tracé d'une écriture différentes de celle en pattes de mouche de l'intro. Il parlait de la peur face au futur. Le Johnny's qui avait écrit ces passages devait être très sensible face à l'avenir.

Au fil des pages, le héros qui se prénommait Ayumu se posait des questions, vivait sa vie de lycéen, assistait aux cours, se liait d'amitié. Suivait le chemin de sa vie floue.

Le chapitre 4, le dernier à avoir été écrit, se finissait sur une question d'Ayumu : "Est-ce que je serai moi aussi complètement heureux un jour ?"

Le déclic vint à Tegoshi. Il fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, puis écrivit les premières lettres sur la feuille encore blanche. Il avait décidé de passer à une autre personne de ce lycée, qu'Ayumu allait rencontrée. Yuya alla chercher dans ses souvenirs pour décrire un petit bout de sa vie qui l'avait marqué : la perte d'un être cher. Il nomma son nouveau personnage Ryuku, et écrivit son histoire avec le plus de sincérité possible, dans la continuité de ce qu'il avait déjà lu. Il y passa la nuit entière, ne voyant pas le temps filer, complètement absorbé dans son écriture. Il s'étonna de faire resurgir en lui des sentiments qu'il avait eu quelques années auparavant, et pleura même un petit peu en décrivant Ryuku, son personnage, en proie à une énorme crise de larme et de tristesse, se disant encore et toujours que c'était de sa faute si son ami était décédé, alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble dans la rue. Ces instants, Tegoshi les avaient lui même vécus, et grâce à ses amis avait réussi à les surmonter. Enfin, alors que son réveil sonnait 6 heures du matin, il mit le point final à son chapitre.

"Après un silence, Ryuku souffla à Ayumu :

- Peut-être que maintenant, il fait noir et tu ne sais pas si un jour tu seras heureux. Mais tout le monde l'est un jour. Toi aussi. Et comme dirait un personnage du drama que j'ai vu hier soir, 'la vie n'est ni blanche ni noire, elle est un mélange de toutes les couleurs qui existent'.

Cela fit pouffer Ayumu.

- C'est guimauve. Mais j'aime quand même. Merci, Ryuku."

Bon, évidemment, après avoir passé une nuit blanche, il avait une tête de déterré. S'il arrivait dans cet état à l'agence, il allait se faire engueuler. Même si en ce moment, les mines de Koyama n'étaient pas plus réjouissantes. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, en espérant détendre ses traits, mais les cernes sous ses yeux étaient parlantes. Il soupira, se dépêcha d'avaler un café et grimpa en voiture pour filer à la Jimusho, le carnet bien en sécurité dans son sac. Il allait devoir réfléchir à qui le donner ensuite. Et de façon discrète en plus. Du coup, il valait mieux éviter de le transmettre à un News, vu qu'ils savaient tous les trois qu'il l'avait eu. Un Arashi peut-être. Ou un KAT-TUN. Mais il allait devoir le donner par ruse. Déjà, rien que pour entrer dans une autre loge que la leur, il allait devoir chercher un stratagème. Peut-être pendant la pause déjeuner. En attendant, il allait faire de son mieux comme chaque jour et essayer de mettre de côté l'avenir de l'histoire contenue dans ce carnet. Grimpant au troisième étage, il poussa la porte en souriant.

- Hello ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Son sourire s'évanouit immédiatement, lorsqu'il constata que ses amis ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Shige et Massu étaient accroupis devant une chaise sur laquelle Keiichiro était assis. Un Keiichiro en larmes. Immédiatement paniqué, il se précipita.

- Keii-chan ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! demanda-t-il.

Mais Koyama n'arrivait pas à parler et sanglotait à n'en plus finir. Le spectacle était déchirant et Yuya ne savait pas quoi faire. Shige parla alors pour son meilleur ami :

- On a à peine entendu une rumeur venant d'Aiba comme quoi Nakamaru aurait une copine que Keii est devenu tout blanc puis... il a fondu en larmes.

- Mais faut pas pleurer Keii, explique-nous..., essaya vainement Masuda.

Keiichiro ne savait pas quoi faire, excepté renifler dans son mouchoir. Il s'était retenu la veille, il avait essayé de ne pas penser à Maru, même s'il était si proche de lui. Il avait tenu bon. Ça avait été dur, mais il était content de lui. Mais là, il n'avait pas résisté. Il pensait à trop de choses, il n'arrivait pas à se dépatouiller dans tous ses sentiments. Et il était maintenant sûr que ses trois amis avaient compris ses sentiments pour le Kat-Tun. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte de la loge des News. Shige alla ouvrir, et lorsqu'il vit dans l'embrasure qui c'était, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Désolé, c'est pas vraiment le moment, on est occupé.

- Mais...

- Tu repasses plus tard ?

Et Kato lui claqua la porte au nez. Keii, lui, s'était redressé en entendant la voix de Nakamaru. Pourquoi était-il venu ?!

L'air totalement affolé de leur ami et leader inquiéta Massu et Yuya, qui le pressèrent de questions. Mais l'aîné du groupe n'avait plus la tête à leur répondre. Son esprit voguait à travers le couloir, filait derrière celui qu'il aimait et qui était venu. Peut-être pour le voir même si c'était très peu probable. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net. Essuyant ses larmes, il courut à la porte, l'ouvrit et cria :

- NAKAMARU !

L'appeler par son nom lui coûtait alors qu'il aurait tant voulu l'appelle "Yuichi", mais c'était impossible.

L'interpellé, qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la loge de KAT-TUN, s'immobilisa et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Koyama ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Entendre son nom dans sa bouche affola davantage le News, qui tenta de se calmer tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Hm ça va pas fort mais... pourquoi tu es venu dans notre loge ? Tu voulais demander quelque chose ?

- Oh heu... Bah en fait... Aiba est venu squatter notre loge en disant que tu avais eu l'air assez chamboulé quand il a colporté la rumeur comme quoi je sortirais avec une fille. Je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi et... Junno m'a botté le cul pour que j'aille vous voir.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Naka se tortillait sur place et Keii, lui, était tout simplement content que Maru se soit déplacé pour venir voir son état.

- Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec cette rumeur... d'accord ? Ce n'est pas grand chose tu sais.

Koyama nota qu'il ne disait pas clairement si la rumeur était vraie ou fausse. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il en allait de sa santé (senti)mentale.

- Comment ça pas grand chose ? Tu estimes pas grand chose d'avoir une copine ? C'est pas sympa pour elle, dit-il en s'obligeant à rire.

- Ça le serait si c'était vrai. Mais je n'ai pas de copine, je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête d'Aiba-sempai quand il a lancé cette rumeur.

Le soulagement à ce démenti était tel que Keiichiro aurait pu fondre en larmes une seconde fois. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son ami Junno d'avoir pensé à pousser Nakamaru vers lui.

- Je ne te connais pas très bien, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça à cette stupide rumeur ?

- Je...

Il s'interrompit. Impossible de lui dire.

- Ce n'était pas ça qui m'a... Enfin ce n'est pas ça qui m'a bouleversé, mentit-il.

Naka rigola un peu.

- Oui ça m'étonnait aussi, le sujet de la rumeur d'Aiba-senpai n'est pas très intéressant, il ne pourrait faire pleurer personne. Mais tu sais, si un jour tu veux parler, n'hésite pas ! Des fois c'est plus simple de se confier à une personne qui n'a pas plus d'affinités que ça avec soi, sourit-il gentiment.

Keiichiro répondit du mieux qu'il put à son sourire. Il était bien le seul à pleurer pour cette rumeur... Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus que ça Yuichi, aussi la conversation se finit là et après un "travaille bien", il retourna dans la loge des News. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il entendit un bruit de chute. Étonné, il découvrit derrière la porte ses trois amis affalés par terre. Ils avaient collé leurs oreilles à la porte pour entendre la conversation dans le couloir. Cette scène fit rire Keii de bon coeur tandis que les autres se relevaient. Ils grognèrent mais sourirent. Ils avaient réussi à faire rire Koyama, et ça, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas sortables, tous les trois, s'amusa Keiichiro. Mais merci de veiller sur moi comme ça.

- Ben c'est normal, baka, répondit Tegoshi en se relevant. On est tes amis.

Si seulement il avait pu se confier à eux, mais c'était impossible. Sans compter leur légendaire indiscrétion, ses amis ne comprendraient certainement pas.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Hai. Merci.

- On peut reprendre le boulot alors. Sinon on sera jamais prêt pour le PV.

- Hai. Désolé, les gars.

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire et se mit un coup de pied au derrière mental. Le groupe ne devait pas pâtir de ses émois. Il se le répétait presque tous les jours, au point que c'était presque devenu un leitmotiv.

Les News passèrent donc leur matinée à bosser leur choré pour leur nouveau PV. A l'heure de leur pause déjeuner, tandis que Massu, Shige et Koyama allaient à la cafétéria, Tegoshi s'excusa et repartit dans leur loge, seul. Il y prit le carnet dans son sac. Il s'était enfin décidé de la personne à qui il allait le passer.

Il profita des couloirs et des loges vides pour se rendre dans celle des Arashi, puisqu'il voulait donner le carnet à Aiba. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

Il n'y vit personne et entra furtivement. Il trouva le casier de Masaki ainsi que son sac - motif zébré customisé avec un porte-clé panda -, et put mettre l'ouvrage dedans. Il souffla de contentement. Quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement, de peur de voir un de ses senpais. Mais il se rendit compte que le bruit entendu n'était autre qu'un ronflement de Nino, qu'il n'avait pas vu. Kazunari était affalé sur le canapé, sa DS bleue à côté de lui. Il dormait paisiblement et n'avait donc pas pu remarquer Yuya.

Ce dernier soupira. Ouf, on ne l'avait pas vu faire alors. Il se dépêcha de sortir en refermant sans bruit la porte, puis il sautilla jusqu'à la cafétéria où il retrouva son groupe pour manger.

- Ben t'étais passé où ? demanda Massu, du riz plein la bouche.

- Je voulais regarder si j'avais pas de messages.

- T'avais pas ton portable dans ta poche ? questionna Koyama.

- Nan je l'avais laissé dans mon sac, mentit habilement le cadet du groupe.

Il se demandait bien quel tour l'histoire du carnet allait prendre à présent qu'elle se trouvait entre les mains du plus farfelu des Arashi. Et il s'interrogeait aussi sur l'identité du suivant qui recevrait le cahier. Tout en réfléchissant à ça, il mangeait distraitement, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Shige s'adresser à lui.

- Ouhou, la Terre appelle Tesshi ! fit-il en passant la main devant les yeux de son ami, qui sursauta.

- T'étais pas du tout avec nous, là, remarqua Massu.

- Désolé, les gars. Vous disiez quoi ?

- On disait que ce serait sympa de se faire un nabe un de ces soirs.

- Ah ouais bonne idée, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé ensemble.

- On pourrait inviter des gens extérieurs au groupe aussi, suggéra Shige. Genre les KAT-TUN. On les voit pas en dehors des Countdown.

La mention du groupe de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées fit immédiatement perdre tous ses moyens à Keiichiro.

- N-N-Nande ? Ils... Ils sont encore plus occupés que nous, ils ont sûrement pas le temps, balbutia-t-il.

- Bah on saura pas si on n'essaye pas, décréta Massu. On a qu'à les inviter, on verra bien.

- On va leur demander après le repas alors, trancha Shige.

Et c'est ainsi que, dès que Massu eut fini ses gyoza, ils allèrent tous à la loge des Kat-Tun pour savoir s'ils étaient libres. Et en bon membres qu'ils étaient, les trois News laissèrent leur leader parler pour eux.

Koyama bafouilla vaguement en précisant leurs projets pour le soir-même, comme quoi un nabe serait sympa. Il n'osait pas regarder vers Naka et gardait obstinément son regard planté dans celui d'Ueda qui flippa un peu. C'était pas sa faute si Keiichiro avait un regard qui foutait la frousse...

- Donc, c'est ok pour vous ? finit Tegoshi, surexcité.

- Pour moi y a pas de problèmes, dit Tatsuya.

- Moi non plus ! lança Taguchi, comme Kame et Koki. Et toi Yuichi ?

- Je vous suis !

Le coeur de Keii rata un battement. Il allait passer la soirée avec Nakamaru ! Bon, pas en tête-à-tête, mais c'était mieux que rien ! A sa connaissance, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

- On fait ça où ?

- Chez Keii-chan, il a de la place, décréta Shige sans consulter le concerné.

- Ça te va, Koyama ? demanda alors Nakamaru.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce dernier lui adresse la parole, Keiichiro sursauta. Non seulement il allait passer la soirée avec lui, mais en plus ce serait chez lui ! Surexcité à l'idée de cette soirée, il eut le plus grand mal à empêcher sa voix de dérailler dans les aigus.

- Oui, pas de problème, réussit-il à répondre sans bafouiller. Il faut juste que je rentre faire un peu de rangement.

Sans compter qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare mentalement à l'idée d'être près de lui pour plusieurs heures. Histoire de ne pas passer son temps à le regarder et donc d'éviter de se faire griller.

- Venez vers... heu... vingt heures, ça vous va ?

- Ouais pas de soucis, répondit Kame.

- A ce soir alors.

Le quatuor quitta la loge de leurs collègues pour retourner dans la leur et Koyama en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Shige. Se rendait-il compte de la situation dans laquelle il le mettait ?

- Ca va être cool ! s'exclama Massu.

- Hai ! Mais pour le moment, on a du boulot, rappela Keii, en bon leader. On finit à 19 heures heureusement. Je compte sur vous pour ramener la bouffe, moi je rangerai mon appart'.

- Oui chef !

L'après-midi passa tranquillement, Koyama devenant de plus en plus surexcité mais aussi de plus en plus anxieux. Naka chez lui... waw ! Alors que le matin même il pleurait à cause d'une fausse rumeur colportée par Aiba... Puis vint l'heure où ils se séparèrent pour préparer la fête. Keii rentra vite chez lui et rangea son salon. Des vêtements de ses jours de repos traînaient par terre et il les refourgua bien vite dans sa chambre. Puis après un coup d'aspirateur, il prépara une assez grande table basse pour qu'ils puissent tous manger, et déplaça les canapés pour plus de place. Il changea ensuite de T-shirt et la sonnette retentit.

Ses joues devinrent rouges. Est-ce que c'était déjà Naka ? Il alla ouvrir après s'être passé la main dans les cheveux. Et découvrit sur le pas de sa porte son meilleur ami, accompagné du duo Tegomass. Ils croulaient sous les sachets plastiques remplis de bouteilles d'alcool et de tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un bon nabe.

Bon, au moins il avait encore un répit avant de ne plus être capable de penser et de respirer. Il sourit à ses amis, les invita à entrer et emmena les sachets à la cuisine, où il sortit l'appareil.

- Massu, tu peux brancher l'appareil sur le kotatsu ?

- Haiiiii ! répondit l'interpellé en se précipitant.

Le leader de News se mit ensuite à préparer ce qu'il fallait. S'occuper les mains lui permettait d'éviter de trop penser. Sa tension devait être palpable, car après quelques minutes, Shige apparut et lui tendit une canette de bière.

- Bois un coup, Keii, t'as l'air tout tendu et stressé. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quand même pas la venue des KAT-TUN qui te met dans cet état ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il un peu trop vite.

Les KAT-TUN, ce n'était pas un problème. Enfin en ce qui concernait quatre d'entre eux du moins.

- Mouais... Si tu veux mon avis, t'es louche depuis ce matin, fit Kato, pas dupe le moins du monde. Allez bois et déstresse.

Koyama ne se fit pas prier ; il vida presque cul-sec sa première canette de bière. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnette ne retentisse à nouveau...

- Massu, tu vas ouvrir ? lança Keii de sa cuisine.

Le nounours fit alors entrer les Kat-Tun tandis que Koyama tremblait, tétanisé devant son frigo.

- Hé Keii-chan, y a pas besoin de stresser autant, c'est juste une fête entre deux groupes d'une même agence tu sais ! précisa Shige.

Il trouvait que son meilleur ami réagissait vraiment bizarrement. Mais il avait une petite idée du pourquoi.

- Vas avec les autres, j'arrive, décréta Koyama en tentant de garder un minimum de self-contrôle.

- D'accord, céda Kato avant de rejoindre l'assemblée.

D'accord. D'accord, d'accord, d'accoooooord. Pas de panique. Ce n'était après tout pas comme s'il était seul avec lui. Ils étaient neuf. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait sept personnes qu'il pouvait regarder sans aucun risque. Donc il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Posant le front sur le frigo, il inspira longuement. Il était capable de chanter devant plus de cinquante mille personnes sans aucun problème, mais était presque... non était littéralement terrorisé par l'idée de se retrouver près d'une seule. Enfin d'un seul. C'était pathétique. Il devait se reprendre. A tout prix. De toute façon, il ne lui dirait jamais rien, alors il fallait qu'il arrive à se calmer. Il devait... l'oublier. C'était le mieux qu'il avait à faire. Oui mais comment ? C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'était là qu'il aurait voulu que cette stupide histoire de carnet vienne jusqu'à lui. Pour pouvoir exorciser cet amour qui le possédait.

A propos du carnet, il se demandait si Tegoshi avait fini d'écrire dedans et l'avait déjà passé à quelqu'un. Bah, il verrait bien à un moment ou un autre. Expirant une dernière fois pour se calmer, il sortit de la cuisine les bras chargés et salua les nouveaux arrivants. Il réussit à sourire à tous, même à Naka, sans paraître bizarre - du moins c'est ce qu'il trouvait personnellement.

- J'ai rapporté des pâtisseries pour le dessert, annonça Junno en les déposant dans la cuisine.

- Ça a l'air bon dis-donc, s'exclama Koki en voyant le nabe sur la table.

- On peut commencer à manger tout de suite, décréta Yuya en s'installant.

Par un coup du destin, Keii se retrouva en face de Naka, entre Shigeaki et Taguchi. Ça n'arrangeait vraiment pas ses affaires, car, de cette façon, comment réussir à être naturel, à ne pas le dévorer du regard ? Bon, ben ça allait être le moment ou jamais de prouver qu'il n'était pas un Johnny's pour rien et que son jeu d'acteur n'avait rien à envier à celui de Kame, le meilleur acteur présent dans la pièce, pour le moment placé au bout de la diagonale droite.

- Bon ben servez-vous tous, ne. Je vais quand même pas faire le service, faut pas déconner, rigola-t-il d'une façon qu'il espérait naturelle.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, les plus gourmands se jetèrent sur le nabe dont l'alléchante odeur embaumait toute la pièce et, pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit des baguettes s'activant et celui de l'aspiration du bouillon. Lorsque la faim des deux groupes fut apaisée, ils se regardèrent tous.

La conversation eut un peu de mal à démarrer, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se retrouver autour d'un repas chez l'un des leurs, surtout entre deux groupes. Mais grâce à Junno et ses blagues, et Tegoshi et son état permanent de kangourou surexcité, l'atmosphère se détendit et ils purent parler tranquillement. Ils rigolaient et se passaient des bières de mains en mains. Puis la conversation dévia sur un sujet très croustillant : les conquêtes et les amours des uns et des autres. Au début quelques uns se vantèrent d'être assez populaires mais en même temps d'attendre le Vrai, le Grand Amour - avec un A majuscule. Koyama ne participait pas et écoutait juste les autres blablater, lui buvant à petites gorgées sa canette de bière. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, si l'alcool ne lui avait pas trop monté à la tête, c'était l'un des News qui avait lancé le débat. Il se croyait pourtant peinard et à l'abri quand Naka posa sur lui son regard un peu pétillant par tout l'alcool bu et lui demanda :

- Et toi, Koyama ?

Pourquoi, Kami-sama, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit précisément lui qui pose la question ? Incapable de le regarder en face malgré le nombre de verres d'alcool ingurgités, c'est en regardant d'un air totalement passionné les motifs géométriques de son tapis qu'il répondit :

- Y a pas grand chose à raconter. C'est le calme plat.

Mais, l'alcool aidant, la langue de l'un de ses amis se délia :

- Mais siiiiii. Keii-chan, t... t'étais pas en t... train de cher... chercher comment te déclareeeeeeeer ? le poussa un Shige complètement ivre.

- Ah tu vois que ta vie est pas si calme, rebondit immédiatement Nakamaru.

- Nan mais c'est bon, éluda un Koyama au supplice, en fusillant son ami de News du regard.

Note pour lui-même : Shige bourré, malheur à la clé. Il inspira et ajouta :

- J'ai décidé de laisser tomber.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! piailla alors Kato en se rapprochant.

- T'as rien essayé et tu veux déjà abandonner ? renchérit Tegoshi, pas plus sobre.

- Mais c'est perdu d'avaaaaaannnce, tenta le leader des News.

- Taratata, intervint Kamenashi. C'pas une excuse ça.

- Ouais ! Allez, on va te filer des tuyaux, proposa Massu.

Taguchi commença en lui sortant des phrases bateaux tellement dégoulinantes de sucré qu'elles en étaient ridicules. Et puis il ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser la phrase "tes yeux brillent comme deux saphirs bleus qui s'accordent avec la bague rose que tu portes gnagnagna", s'il parlait à Naka. Fallait pas déconner non plus.

Shige eut alors une grande idée de génie :

- Je ssssais ! On va simuleeeeeeeer ta s... hips... scène de déclarachion !

- Hein ?

- Trrrrès bonne idée, approuva Koki qui, lui, avait bizarrement compris les paroles très mal articulées de Kato. Vas-y Naka, tu joues le rôle de la fille, et Keii, tu fais genre tu la dragues et te déclares !

Keiichiro se demanda d'abord POURQUOI c'était à Naka de jouer la fille. Ils étaient tous au courant ou quoi ?!

En rigolant, Yuichi alla se placer à côté de Keii pendant que tous les autres s'installaient en face, sur les canapés (Tegoshi affalé sur les jambes d'Ueda). Ils s'autoproclamèrent jury et Shige fit un signe de la main qui signifiait que la pseudo-scène de déclaration pouvait commencer.

Mais le pauvre leader de News ne s'en sentait pas capable. Faire une pseudo déclaration qui ne l'était pas, à un Yuichi jouant le rôle d'une fille inexistante, c'était juste hors de question... et impossible.

- Nan, oubliez, je peux pas faire ça, tenta-t-il de se dérober.

Mais sa réserve n'eut aucun effet sur l'auditoire, qui se mit à taper dans ses mains en rythme, en scandant "Koyama !". Il était mal embarqué et il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir la moindre échappatoire. Il allait devoir en passer par la volonté commune. Or il était d'une nullité navrante en matière de déclarations. Déglutissant péniblement, il leva les yeux vers Nakamaru et se sentit devenir cramoisi. Réaction qu'il n'aurait probablement pas eue s'il avait réellement dû parler à une fille. Là... c'était autre chose.

- Je... C'est... Tu vois..., bafouilla-t-il.

- Oui ? minauda le KAT-TUN.

Oh la la... Non, pitié, ça n'allait pas l'aider du tout ça.

Pourquoi il prenait très à coeur son rôle de fille et faisait tout pour rentrer dans la peau du personnage ?! Bon, tant qu'à faire...

- Il y a quelque chose... que je ne t'ai pas avoué...

Junno fit un peace de la main pour l'encourager. Et à ce moment là, Koyama laissa de côté sa timidité et y alla franco. Après tout... ce n'était qu'une simulation, personne n'allait comprendre qu'il aimait vraiment Naka. Sauf peut-être grâce ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants – qui pouvaient passer pour un trop plein d'alcool.

- Ca fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, et ça peut plus rester un secret. Ça me fait mal que tu ne le saches pas, alors voilà. Ne sois pas choqué ni rien, mais... je t'aime. Je sais qu'on se connaît pas très bien toi et moi, mais on pourrait justement en profiter pour se voir plus souvent ?

Il y avait mis tout son coeur. Et il était très fier de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le rire de bourré de Tegoshi qui le trouvait tellement drôle. Mais ce n'était pas drôle... il regretta alors que ce ne soit qu'une simulation. Ç'aurait été un moment parfait - si on oubliait ces crétins qui constituaient le jury.

- Oh Keiichiro, c'est adorable, minauda la version beurrée de Nakamaru, en battant des cils.

"Keiichiro"... Combien de fois il avait espéré l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom... Mais pas dans ces circonstances, pas avec cette voix exagérément aiguë et totalement ridicule. Là, il avait l'impression de ne pas être pris au sérieux, alors qu'il avait réussi à se déclarer vraiment.

Surtout que le KAT-TUN continuait sur sa lancée, sans paraître se rendre compte qu'il le mettait au supplice.

- Je ne demande pas mieux que te connaître mieux.

- T'as dit deux fois "mieux", rigola alors Tegoshi, écroulé sur l'épaule de Kame.

- On s'en f-fiche, bégaya alors Shige. C'est p-pas ç-ça qui compte. Ne, Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Ledit Kei aurait à cet instant tout donné pour être ailleurs que dans son propre appartement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi ses amis étaient aussi crétins, surtout bourrés ? Lassé et embarrassé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour essayer de se reprendre.

Mais il ne put pas se calmer longtemps, car Shige vint le voir tandis que les autres riaient à n'importe quoi dans le salon.

- Bah Keiiiiii ? Ça va paaaaaaaaas ?

- Laisse Shige, c'est rien...

- Siiiiiii, t-t'as kek' choooose !

- Mais non... allez arrête de me coller, tu pues l'alcool...

Il essayait de repousser son meilleur ami qui s'était mis en tête de lui faire un gros câlin pour le consoler. Au final, Koyama se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Aaaah... ça allait finir comment cette histoire avec Nakamaru ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée... Est-ce que le Kat-Tun se souviendrait-il de leur jeu de déclaration, bourré qu'il était ?

Ce que Keiichiro ne savait pas, c'est que Naka le regardait depuis le salon avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans les yeux. Le beat-boxeur sortit de sa contemplation quand Koki s'affala sur ses genoux avec une nouvelle canette ouverte dans les mains.

- Oji-san, tu regarde quoiiiiiiiiiiiii ? questionna le rappeur ivre.

- Nan, tu regarde quiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? renchérit Kame, hilare.

- Per... sonne, hoqueta le concerné.

- Menteuuuuuur... Moi j'ai l'impression que tu m-mates.

- Qui mate quiiiiiiiiiiiii ? vint s'informer Yuya en se collant contre ses voisins.

- Mais p-personne, essaya désespérément d'éluder le pauvre questionné.

- Menteuuuuuur, répéta Tanaka.

- Moi je crois qu'il mate un certain leader d'un certain groupe, suggéra Junno qui, n'ayant pas bu plus de trois bières, était presque sobre.

- C'est vraiiiiiii, Naka ?! glouglouta Massu, la bouche grande ouverte. Tu matais... Kame ?!

Junno se passa la main sur le visage pendant que le reste des commères harcelaient Naka et Kame pour savoir si quelque chose se passait entre eux. Yuichi les laissa parler. Après tout il ne se reprochait rien, et même s'ils avaient continué à le harceler en comprenant le bon sens des paroles de Junno qui parlait de Koyama, il aurait simplement dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, ce qui était vrai. Il trouvait que le News n'était pas dans son assiette.

Shige et Keii revinrent alors de la cuisine, Yuya siffla en faisant un sous-entendu, puis ils se remirent à boire. La fête se finit deux heures plus tard, lorsque Koki et Tesshi s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre. Ueda et Junno s'occupèrent des membres de leur groupe, puisqu'ils tenaient mieux l'alcool. Sur le pas de la porte, lorsqu'ils se dirent au revoir, Naka se tourna vers Keii.

- Tu s-sais, j'aimerais bi-bien qu'on se connaisse mieux. Pour de bon. Et elle au-aura de la chance, celle à qu-qui tu diras ce que tu m'as d-dis tout à l'heure.

Le beat-boxeur lui sourit, puis quitta l'appartement à son tour, d'un pas chancelant, laissant un Koyama totalement halluciné. Non seulement celui qu'il aimait n'avait pas compris que la déclaration lui était destinée, mais en plus, il ne semblait même pas soupçonner qu'il puisse aimer les hommes. Et lui encore moins.

Il avait puisé un courage incommensurable pour dire ce qu'il avait dit... et tout était à recommencer. Il était maudit.

Ou alors pas du tout destiné à finir avec lui.

Et il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas cette dernière option qui serait la bonne.

Il retrouva dans son appartement les autres News qui dormaient tous, la bave aux lèvres, sur son grand canapé. Poussant un soupir, il alla chercher des couvertures et les couvrit avec. Il les regarda avec un petit sourire, puis alla lui-même se coucher. Il était content d'être dans les News... s'il avait plus confiance il leur avouerait qu'il aimait Nakamaru.

Le lendemain matin, à l'agence, les News et les Kat-Tun, exceptés Taguchi, Ueda et Keii, n'étaient pas frais du tout et avaient mal à la tête.

D'ailleurs, en voyant la tête de déterré de Yuichi, Koyama se demanda s'il avait oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Parce qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette promesse de mieux se connaître.

Pour la seconde fois, le leader de News souhaita avoir le fameux carnet mystère dans les mains. Il aurait pu y inscrire son désarroi, sa colère, sa tristesse... son amour au lieu de tout garder pour lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas et rien ne portait à croire que ce cahier passerait un jour par lui, puisque son possesseur actuel était le seul à décider qui serait le suivant à y écrire.

En soupirant, il passa la porte de la loge, bien décidé à oublier le fiasco de la veille, mais l'idée du carnet lui trottait dans la tête de façon si insupportable, que lorsque Tegoshi se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans la moindre once de sa grâce habituelle , il fondit presque sur lui.

- Tesshi, le carnet, tu l'as filé à qui après avoir écrit dedans ? le pressa-t-il.

- On a pas le droit de le dire, Kei-chan, ça fausserait tout, ronchonna le cadet du groupe.

- Même pas un petit indice ?

Yuya hocha la tête négativement.

- C'est noté dans les consignes au début du carnet, je peux rien dire !

Keii fit la moue et laissa tomber. Un Tesshi était tenace, il fallait savoir ça, et il ne céderait jamais, il en allait de sa fierté. Le leader des News jeta alors un regard dans la loge ; Tesshi affalé sur le canapé, Massu dormant à côté de son plat de gyoza, Shige se prenant la tête entre les mains à cause d'un mal de crâne...

En gros, ils ne pouvaient pas bosser tout de suite. Il laissa ses collègues se reposer pendant que lui sortait dans les couloirs se changer les idées. Il passa devant la loge des Arashi, d'où sortaient Aiba et Nino qui le saluèrent, puis il arriva devant la loge des Kat-Tun. Il hésitait à entrer. Déjà peut-être parce que ses collègues n'étaient pas là. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur de paraître bizarre. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains, se repassa une dernière fois dans la tête les paroles que Naka avait prononcées la veille, et toqua.

- Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! grogna une voix pâteuse, que Keiichiro eut du mal à reconnaître comme celle de Kame.

- Sois gentil, le coupa la voix joyeuse et tout à fait normale de Junno.

La porte s'ouvrit d'ailleurs sur son meilleur ami la minute suivante.

- Salut Keii, sourit le plus grand des KAT-TUN. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Ano... je... pourrais parler à Nakamaru ? Il est visible ? demanda Koyama, dont le cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure.

- Visible oui. En état... c'est autre chose, se marra le boute-en-train du groupe. Entre.

Tout en ne sachant même pas ce qu'il allait dire au juste, il pénétra donc dans la loge de ses collègues et inspecta les dégâts. Kame, loin de son légendaire sex-appeal, ressemblait à une épave échouée sur le canapé, un bras en travers des yeux ; Tanaka embrassait amoureusement le sol ; Ueda, encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire, s'était isolé dans un coin... quant à Nakamaru...

Il dormait. Nakamaru dormait, un verre vide et une boîte d'aspirine à côté de lui. Apparemment il supportait mal les lendemains de bourrage de gueule. Son état actuel fit se demander à Keii si le Kat-Tun allait vraiment se souvenir ou non de ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement de Koyama.

- En effet il est pas en état..., dit Keii avec un sourire en direction de son meilleur ami.

Celui ci hocha la tête et proposa à Koyama de s'installer sur le canapé.

- Tu peux bien rester même si tu voulais d'abord parler à Yuichi hein ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus parlé.

- Oh tu sais, y a pas grand chose à dire. Avec les News on prépare un nouveau PV, et puis... ah bah tiens, Tesshi m'en a parlé y a pas longtemps, t'as entendu parlé de la rumeur du carnet qui passe de mains en mains à la Johnny's ?

- Bien sûr, tout le monde la connaît cette rumeur ! Et tout le monde espère l'avoir un jour. Pas toi ?

- Justement...

Keii baissa d'un ton.

- Ça me plairait bien de l'avoir.

- Pourquoi... ?

- Hm... Ça va pas fort ces derniers temps et j'ai l'impression que ce carnet pourrait m'aider à me remonter le moral par un quelconque moyen.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Junno. T'as des problèmes ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin ce sont pas exactement des problèmes mais un peu quand même.

- Heu... je te suis pas très bien là.

- Pas étonnant, j'ai déjà du mal à me suivre moi-même...

- C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être si énigmatique... et morose. C'est pas le Keii que je connais.

Un soupir à déraciner un arbre accueillit cette remarque.

- Si tu savais...

- Ben justement, j'aimerais bien savoir.

- Je peux pas, Ju'...

- Pourquoi tu peux pas ? On est potes non ?

- Personne sait...

- Personne sait quoi ? Que t'es raide dingue de Maru ?

La stupeur se peignit sur le visage du News, qui se hâta de plaquer une main sur la bouche de son ami.

- Mais t'es pas dingue de dire ça alors qu'il est à côté ?!

- Il dort, et puis même s'il était réveillé il serait trop occupé par son mal de crâne. T'aurais dû le voir arriver, il avait pas du tout l'air en forme.

- Ok mais... les autres ?

- Pas en état de comprendre quelque chose non plus, et Tat-chan n'écoute jamais la conversation des autres. En tout cas c'est bien ça. T'es fou amoureux de Yuichi.

Koyama baissa la tête, comme pour approuver les dires de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci sourit gentiment et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, c'est super d'être amoureux.

- Oui mais là c'est pas simple. C'est même super méga compliqué. Et je peux pas dire que ça me fait voir la vie en rose...

- Elle le sera bien un jour. Je suis sûr que les choses vont s'améliorer dans les semaines à venir. Après tout, il t'a dit quoi hier soir avant de partir, Naka ?

- Qu'il voudrait qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître…

- C'est pas une bonne opportunité ça ?

- Si.

Junno sourit, ce qui en retour fit sourire Koyama. Il allait mieux maintenant. C'était pas encore la top forme, mais il voyait autre chose qu'un avenir inchangé et tristounet.

- Sauf qu'il était beurré comme un petit Lu quand il a dit ça, alors je doute franchement qu'il s'en souvienne, dit-il.

- Va savoir. La mémoire humaine est un mystère, philosopha Taguchi.

Entendre le joyeux Junnosuke dire ce genre de chose était aussi incongru que voir

Nakmaru bourré. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur son meilleur ami.

- En tout cas, jolie ta déclaration d'hier.

- Sauf que le concerné a pas dû piger.

- Effectivement, j'en doute franchement vu son état du moment.

Un soupir las échappa à Koyama, qui se passa les mains sur le visage, comme pour en chasser ce qui l'envahissait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Nakamaru.

- Allez, retourne avec les News. Ça te vaut rien de rester comme ça à ressasser. File.

- Hai...

Keiichiro se leva et sortit de la loge des Kat-Tun pour rejoindre la sienne. Peut-être que ses collègues étaient maintenant en état de bosser, qui sait. En ouvrant la porte, il eut la réponse à sa question : Shige avalait une aspirine, Massu finissait son assiette de gyoza et Tegoshi lisait un magazine de foot. Ils avaient tous repris, sauf Kato. Aussi l'épargna-t-il un quart d'heure supplémentaire pendant que lui rédigeait son nikki habituel.

La journée se passa tranquillement, entre les questions existentielles que Keii se posait, les bavardages au détour d'un couloir avec Junno, de nouveau ses questions existentielles, et les prières silencieuses de Koyama pour que Naka aille lui parler.

Le soir venu, lorsque son esprit fut libre de toute répétition, alors qu'il avait toute la journée espéré en vain que Yuichi vienne à lui, Koyama, décida d'aller prier dans un temple. Oui, il était aussi désespéré que ça. Ce même désespoir qui fait dire qu'une fois arrivé là, si ça ne fonctionne pas, c'est qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire. A part peut-être y aller franchement. Et ça, Keiichiro ne s'en sentait pas du tout capable. Il termina de rassembler ses affaires, souhaita bonne soirée à ses amis et quitta la loge, pensif, dans l'intention de se rendre à Sengaku-ji. Il avait presque atteint l'ascenseur, lorsqu'une voix, totalement inattendue étant donné l'heure tardive, résonna dans le couloir.

- Koyama ? Tu es encore là ?

Cette voix, douce, veloutée, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner pour identifier son possesseur. Il inspira profondément pour rester calme et fit volte-face.

- Salut, Nakamaru. Ouais comme tu vois. On vient de finir en fait.

- Nous ça fait déjà un petit moment, mais Kame nous a tellement tué dans la salle de danse que j'ai pris une douche d'une demi-heure, rigola Naka.

Keii essaya de faire partir de son cerveau les images d'un Yuichi nu sous la douche, des gouttes d'eau descendant son torse. C'était vraiment pas le moment.

- On rentre ensemble si tu veux ? proposa alors Maru.

Koyama aurait voulu répondre un grand "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI !" en faisant la danse de la joie, mais il aurait fait fuir le Kat-Tun. Il se retint difficilement et répondit le plus simplement possible :

- Oui, ce serait sympa.

Ils prirent alors ensemble l'ascenseur. Pour combler le petit silence de l'espace clos, Naka demanda :

- Tu comptais faire quoi ce soir ?

- Heu... aller prier au temple.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

La phrase surprit Keii. Mais il ne laissa pas passer l'occasion pour autant.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ?

- Non non. J'aimerais moi aussi un peu prier.

- Ok, alors on y va !

Une fois dans la rue, ils hélèrent un taxi pour se rendre à Sengaku-ji.

La voiture était grande, mais, assis à l'arrière à côté de celui qu'il aimait, le leader de News avait l'impression que l'espace était ridiculement étroit. Il était conscient du moindre geste de son compagnon de l'instant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir la vision de Superman pour voir certaines choses. Ses sentiments pour lui le rendait hypersensible à tout ce qui le concernait. Et sa proximité l'empêchait presque de respirer.

- Heu, tu...

- J'ai pensé...

Ils avaient commencé leur phrase respective en même temps, après plusieurs minutes de silence complet et ça les fit rire, brisant un peu la gêne qui s'était installée.

- Vas-y, commence, l'incita Koyama.

Tout en parlant, il farfouillait dans son sac pour se donner une contenance, quand sa main accrocha quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du s'y trouver. Étonné, il releva l'élément intrus de quelques centimètres... et reconnut avec stupeur la couverture du fameux carnet. Pourquoi ce truc lui tombait-il dans les mains au moment exact où il se trouvait avec celui qui l'occupait ? Le mouvement n'échappa pas à la sagacité du KAT-TUN, qui se pencha tellement vers lui que le News put sentir le parfum de son shampoing.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Heu... un... un bouquin que Shige m'a filé, apparemment il est pas mal et...

- Ah d'accord, sourit Yuichi.

Keii souffla intérieurement. Heureusement qu'il ne lui posait pas plus de questions.

- Tu veux prier pour quoi au temple ? demanda alors Maru.

- Heu... pour la personne que j'aime se rende compte de mes sentiments.

Voilà. Ça c'était dit au moins.

- T'es mignon quand tu rougis, tu dois vraiment l'aimer cette personne.

- O-oui.

- Vous êtes arrivés, lança alors le chauffeur de taxi.

Il se gara sur le bas-côté et les portières s'ouvrirent. Les deux Johnny's sortirent de la voiture, et virent devant eux le grand temple. Il n'y avait presque personne, et silencieusement ils entrèrent dans la cour.

Le duo entra ensuite dans le temple et s'approcha de l'autel. Ils frappèrent deux fois dans leurs mains, les joignirent et baissèrent la tête en fermant les yeux.

- « Faites qu'il me remarque vraiment. Faites qu'il comprenne que c'est lui que j'aime… », pria Keii avec ferveur.

Mais en même temps, il se demandait pour quoi pouvait bien prier son aîné.

Un petit moment plus tard, tous deux rouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent. Incapable de soutenir ce regard sans rougir, Keiichiro baissa de nouveau la tête, alertant Yuichi.

- Koyama ? Ca va pas ?

- Heu… Si si.

- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, pas du tout ! se récria le News.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes pas ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre « parce que tu me troubles », ça ne l'aurait pas fait.

- Je suis un peu gêné de te le demander en fait...

- Oui ?

- Pour quoi est-ce que tu pries, toi ?

- Oh, hé bien...

Il prit un air mystérieux et ajouta :

- Pour qu'une certaine personne devienne heureuse !

- Héééé ? Laquelle ?!

- Ça, tu ne le sauras pas. Sinon ma prière ne marchera pas.

- Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez là... c'est pas juste...

- Allez fais pas la tête.

Naka lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux.

- Si tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, on peut aller manger un morceau, proposa alors l'aîné. Qu'on bavarde un peu plus.

- Heu, je... avec plaisir, bafouilla le News, qui avait simplement envie de kyater comme une fan.

Car cette fois encore, c'était le KAT-TUN qui avait proposé de passer du temps avec lui. Et cette fois il était sobre. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait réellement envie de mieux le connaître. Et par extension, cela signifiait aussi que même quand il était ivre, il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait.

- Génial, sourit Nakamaru. Allons-y alors.

Ce sourire remua les tripes de Koyama et des papillons se mirent à danser une sarabande endiablée dans son estomac.

- Dis-moi... tu te souviens d'avoir proposé qu'on se connaisse mieux ? Quand tu étais chez moi. Tu étais ivre, mais tu l'as dis.

- Ah... Non, je ne m'en souviens pas, désolé. Mais ça me plairait oui.

- Vraiment ?

Il y avait tant d'espoir, dans cet unique mot, que ça interpella Yuichi.

- Koyama ? C'était ce que tu voulais ?

Le News se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Il essaya de s'en sortir comme il put :

- En fait... bah... tu sais Junno me parle souvent de tout ce que vous faites avec les Kat-Tun ! Et tu avais l'air sympa alors heu... j'aurais voulu qu'on devienne ami... ne ?

- Moi aussi justement, Junno s'est mis à beaucoup parler de vos sorties et j'avais envie de mieux te connaître grâce à lui.

Que son meilleur ami parle de lui à celui qu'il aimait lui fit plaisir. Il était aidé, et ça ça comptait beaucoup pour lui.

- Allez yosh ! Allons manger de bons ramen !

Keiichiro fut entraîné par un Maru très enthousiaste à travers les rues de Tokyo pour arriver dans un restaurant qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Une fois installés ils commandèrent, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils eurent leurs gros bols qui sentaient tellement bons et donnaient faim.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu aimes faire pendant tes jours off ? demanda Nakamaru lorsque leurs estomacs furent remplis.

- Ça dépend. J'aime bien rester tranquille chez moi à lire. Quand les gars me traînent pas à un endroit ou à un autre.

- Je vois. Ce sont plutôt des fêtards hein ? Comme les miens en fait.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Keiichiro. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que ces deux groupes aimaient faire la fête. Et quand ils étaient rassemblés, c'était encore pire. La preuve avait été faite chez lui quelques jours auparavant.

- La personne que tu aimes, elle est proche de toi ? questionna soudain l'aîné.

Le plus jeune manqua s'étrangler avec son bouillon en entendant ces mots. Oh que oui... tellement proche, surtout en ce moment précis. Mais ça non plus il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

- Ah désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Non non y a pas de mal...

Keii ne savait pas comment reprendre la conversation et se taisait, tout comme Naka qui avait l'impression d'avoir sorti LE truc qu'il fallait pas.

- Bon désolé d'avoir plomber l'ambiance hein, lâcha au bout d'un moment Naka avec un petit sourire contrit.

- ...

- Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ça se voit. Allez parlons d'autre chose, faire la gueule alors qu'on est ensemble c'est ridicule non ?

Keii acquiesça. Naka était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, il était tombé amoureux d'une perle. Ils repartirent dans une conversation qu'ils alimentaient de diverses anecdotes de chacun de leur groupe respectif. Puis il commença à se faire tard et ils durent tous les deux rentrer. En sortant du petit restaurant, comme ils ne prenaient pas la même direction, ils se dirent au revoir.

- On se refait ça hein ? s'exclama joyeusement Koyama, qui grâce à l'alcool qu'il avait avalé était moins timide.

- Évidemment !

Le KAT-TUN lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna.

Longtemps, Keiichiro le suivit du regard et, lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait passé un bon moment avec celui qu'il aimait, en tête à tête. C'était pratiquement comme s'ils avaient eu un rendez-vous... sauf que le concerné l'ignorait. Sortant son portable, il appela un taxi, puisque sa propre voiture était restée sur le parking de l'agence. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et, pendant le trajet retour, il essaya de penser à cette soirée mémorable. Une fois de retour chez lui, il se prépara un thé, posa sa tasse sur la table et sortit de son sac le fameux carnet. Il en caressa la couverture de la paume, puis le posa et, comme il l'avait fait au temple, frappa deux fois dans ses mains avant de fermer les yeux, priant pour que son contenu lui vienne en aide pour faire comprendre à son aîné de KAT-TUN qu'il était fou de lui.

Il commença alors sa lecture.

L'écriture de l'introduction lui disait quelque chose. Mais les chapitres le happèrent tellement vite qu'il oublia ce petit détail. L'histoire l'intéressait au plus haut point et il ne décrochait pas de sa lecture. Il lut ainsi, sans savoir lequel c'était, le chapitre de Yuya qui l'émut beaucoup. Le chapitre six, qui avait été écrit par Aiba - toujours sans que Keii ne le sache -, traitait de la confiance qu'Ayumu ne se portait pas. Il se trouvait toujours trop nul, pas assez ceci, pas assez cela. Tout son entourage en était affecté et ses notes s'en ressentaient. Il devenait pessimiste. Il avait peur du regard des autres. Il perdait sa joie de vivre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Koyama eut mal pour le Johnny's qui avait écrit tout ça. Il se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être. Mais heureusement, un nouveau personnage aida Ayumu à lui redonner confiance. Il s'appelait Kazunori. Keii ne put s'empêcher de penser que le nom se rapprochait beaucoup de celui de Kazunari. Le reste du chapitre était très doux, grâce à la gentillesse de Kazunori qui faisait des blagues des fois pas très fines, mais qui avait un coeur d'or.

Le chapitre 6 se finit alors sur un fou-rire entre Ayumu et Kazunori, et Koyama entama la lecture du dernier chapitre à avoir été écrit.

Ayumu était toujours aussi ami avec Kazunori, ou encore Ryuku avec qui il gardait contact. Petit à petit, au fil des lignes, Ryuku lui parla de l'un de ses amis, avec qui il s'amusait tellement. Ayumu, curieux, était allé voir un jour cet ami, qui se trouvait dans une autre classe. Il s'appelait Koichiro. Mais Koichiro avait l'air triste, ce qui attisa la curiosité d'Ayumu. Alors il essaya de se rapprocher de lui, qu'il ne connaissait que par l'intermédiaire de Ryuku. Kazunori l'aida dans sa démarche et ils réussirent à préparer une sortie avec Koichiro et quelques autres. Tout s'était très bien passé et au fil de la soirée, ils en étaient venus à demander si Koichiro aimait quelqu'un. Il nia tout d'un bloc mais Ryuku proposa qu'Ayumu fasse la petite amie pour qu'il s'entraîne à se déclarer.

A ce passage là, Keiichiro s'arrêta dans sa lecture. Qu'est-ce que... Cela ressemblait tellement à leur soirée, entre les Kat-Tun et les News ! Il en déduisit donc que c'était un des leurs qui avait écrit ce passage. En premier lieu son choix se porta sur Tegoshi, puisqu'il avait eu le carnet. Mais ce n'était pas possible et il ne savait pas quoi penser... Il reprit le fil de sa lecture.

Ayumu devenait de plus en plus "intéressé" par Koichiro et essayait de se rapprocher de lui. Il n'osait pas vraiment se l'avouer mais il commençait à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Il essaya donc de faire des sorties seulement avec Koichiro, rien qu'eux deux. Le chapitre se finissait sur une phrase qu'Ayumu disait à Koichiro : "On rentre ensemble si tu veux ?".

Koyama referma le livre, et resta silencieux. Il n'y avait plus de doute quant à celui qui avait écrit ce chapitre. A moins que ce ne soit Junno pour lui faire plaisir, mais honnêtement il en doutait. A coup sûr, c'était Nakamaru. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il avait retrouvé le carnet dans son sac dans le taxi, alors qu'à l'agence il ne l'avait pas vu à l'intérieur ne serait-ce que dans l'ascenseur, et qu'il avait toujours été avec Yuichi.

Si ce qu'il avait écrit retraçait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment... et que Koichiro sous-entendait lui, Koyama... Il prit un fard phénoménal. Alors comme ça... Maru l'aimait ?! Il n'osait vraiment pas y croire.

Il résista à l'envie de serrer le carnet dans ses bras pendant que des papillons voletaient dans son estomac. Ce livre lui avait vraiment changé la vie. Et lui avait redonné courage.

Il s'empressa de chercher un stylo et commença lui aussi à écrire.

Inventer n'était pas difficile. Il écrivit leur sortie du soir même, du point de vue de Koichiro. Naka était Ayumu et lui-même Koichiro. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile. Il put mettre sur feuille tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, tout l'amour qu'il portait à Nakamaru. Il soufflait enfin. Il modifia cependant la fin ; à la place de se quitter sans rien avoir avouer, Koichiro prit son courage à deux mains à sa place et avoua ses sentiments.

Koya ne savait pas comment finir le chapitre sans une bonne dose de guimauve peu réaliste. Il réfléchit alors longtemps avant de finir par écrire :

"Ayumu le regarda et sourit. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple que de répondre "Moi aussi" à la personne qu'il aimait."

De nouveau, il referma le carnet. Il se sentait plus léger, comme délivré d'un poids qui l'étouffait jour après jour. Et surtout, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Si vraiment il avait compris correctement ce que Nakamaru avait écrit avant lui, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'aller le voir, de le regarder et de lui dire tout simplement "je t'aime". Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose. Si vraiment ses sentiments étaient réciproques, ça suffirait. Parce que ça voudrait dire que son aîné était exactement dans la même situation que lui et ne savait pas non plus comment se déclarer. Et il devait le faire maintenant, avant que son courage tout neuf, donné par sa lecture et son écriture, ne s'enfuit et qu'il redevienne peureux. Le seul bémol à son plan : il ignorait totalement où pouvait bien habiter Yuichi. Il se décida donc à téléphoner à son seul allié chez les KAT-TUN : Junno. Soulevant le clapet de son téléphone, il composa son numéro. Le plus grand des KAT-TUN ne tarda pas à décrocher.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Ju', c'est Keii.

- Oh Keii, c'est rare que tu m'appelles si tard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Heu... tu pourrais... me donner l'adresse de Nakamaru ?

Un éclat de rire salua la question.

- Alors ça y est, tu te décides enfin ?

- Oui... mais dépêche-toi avant que je renonce.

- Wakatta, tu as de quoi noter ?

- Je vais retenir, t'inquiète.

Son cadet et ami lui indiqua l'endroit, Koyama le remercia et il appela de nouveau un taxi pour s'y rendre. Une fois en bas de chez lui, il inspira profondément, puis sonna. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il laisse un seul instant à Yuichi pour parler, sinon il n'y arriverait pas. Il devait tout dire et tout faire d'un coup et ensuite, seulement ensuite, il le laisserait dire quelque chose.

L'interphone grésilla.

- C'est qui ? bâilla une voix, que Keii reconnut comme étant celle de Naka.

- C'est Koyama. Tu peux m'ouvrir ?

- Heu... hai, chotto.

Un bruit retentit et la porte s'ouvrit. Keiichiro s'engouffra dans le hall de l'immeuble et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage du Kat-Tun. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il toqua à la porte et attendit qu'elle s'ouvre. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsque Nakamaru ouvrit la porte, Keii ne se fit pas prier, rassembla tout le courage qu'il avait emmagasiné, puis enfin, parla :

- Je t'aime. J'ai lu le carnet que tu as mis dans mon sac. C'est toi et moi, pas vrai ? Ayumu, il ressent ce que tu ressens. J'ai écrit la suite. J'étais super heureux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point, de savoir que tu ressens la même chose. Je profite du courage que j'ai encore pour enfin te l'avouer avant que je n'ose plus rien dire. Pour qu'enfin ça bouge entre nous deux. Que quelque chose se passe. J'ai adoré notre sortie ce soir. C'était vraiment magique. J'aimerais que ça recommence encore et encore. Je t'aime.

Après cette longue tirade qui n'avait pas de plans et où toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient, Koyama se tut.

Stupéfait et un peu sous le choc, Nakamaru fixa son interlocuteur dont les joues rougies et les yeux brillants disaient assez bien l'état émotionnel. Ses cheveux roux étaient décoiffés, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans l'attente d'une réponse et son souffle qui soulevait sa poitrine semblait précipité. Cette vision adorable eut raison de la réserve, déjà fortement mise à mal par la déclaration, de l'aîné. Obéissant à une impulsion, il l'enlaça et, pour toute réponse, posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pris par surprise, le cadet resta tout d'abord pantois, puis lui rendit à la fois son étreinte et son baiser. Son coeur battait si fort et si vite, qu'il était certain que Nakamaru l'entendait, mais il s'en fichait. Il était enfin dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

- On aurait dû faire ça plus tôt, souffla alors Nakamaru avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Ils se séparèrent, mais gardèrent leurs mains enlacés, et Naka invita Keii à rentrer dans son appartement. L'endroit était bien rangé et à l'image de son résident. Koyama alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que Yuichi préparait du thé.

Un silence confortable flottait dans la pièce. Keii se sentait plus heureux, plus... "complet" que jamais.

Ils burent tranquillement, et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient aussi. Puis beaucoup plus tard, Koyama commença à bâiller et il voulut rentrer chez lui, mais Nakamaru insista pour qu'il reste.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Yuichi..., répondit Keiichiro en osant enfin l'appeler par son prénom.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien...

Indécis, le News considéra son aîné. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis cinq minutes. Ce n'était pas le moment de gâcher le romantisme avec des problèmes d'ordre physique.

- Quoique passer la nuit à discuter, ça peut être sympa aussi.

- Et bien oui.

Visiblement, à l'air totalement innocent du plus âgé, il n'y avait que lui-même qui avait pensé à des choses pas très nettes. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il aurait tout le temps, ils auraient tout le temps plus tard, quand leur relation serait plus avancée.

Malgré l'heure déjà tardive, les deux hommes passèrent alors plusieurs heures à discuter, se parlant de leur vie, de leur passé, de leur famille, évoquant ce qu'ils attendaient de l'avenir et aussi de leur relation toute neuve.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, ils se repaissaient simplement de leur présence mutuelle.

Inutile de dire que lorsque l'heure de partir à l'agence arriva, aucun n'avait fermé l'oeil, ils portaient toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille et qu'ils semblaient épuisés. Mais enfin heureux.

Koyama proposa alors, pour un peu de bon sens, qu'ils se rejoignent à l'agence plus tard, le temps que lui rentre dans son appartement pour se changer et prendre ses affaires. Et tant pis pour le retard que ça occasionnerait.

Ils se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte avec un dernier baiser, puis Koyama retourna chez lui. Il prit sa douche en quatrième vitesse, se changea, fourra le carnet dans sa sacoche et prit le métro pour se rendre à l'agence. Une fois arrivé, il déposa son sac dans la loge des News. Ses collègues allaient lui demander pourquoi il était en retard, mais Keiichiro sortit directement, sans un seul salut, pour se ruer vers la loge des Kat-Tun. Il ouvrit la porte et lança :

- Yuichi est arrivé ?

- Oui.

Quelqu'un l'enlaça par derrière et lui souffla ce mot à l'oreille. Koyama se retourna et sourit ; c'était Nakamaru.

Incrédules, Kame, Tanaka et Ueda fixèrent le couple enlacé, alors que Junno, un sourire aux lèvres, riait tout bas, heureux que son meilleur ami ait finalement réussi à dire ce qu'il voulait à Nakamaru.

- Félicitations, vous deux, dit-il alors que les News abandonnés entraient à leur tour.

Les yeux écarquillés, Yuya, Shige et Massu observèrent leur Keii-chan blotti dans les bras de leur aîné.

- Heuuuu... c'est moi ou on a loupé un épisode ? demanda Massu, ahuri.

- Je crois plutôt qu'on a loupé le drama entier, corrigea Kame.

- On peut avoir une explication ? réclama Koki.

Mais ladite explication ne vint pas des tourtereaux, occupés à se bisouiller comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Une voix familière résonna après un éclat de rire.

- J'ai réussi mon coup on dirait, fit mystérieusement Shige.

Interloqué, ceux qui ne s'embrassaient pas (c'est à dire six personnes) le fixèrent.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Kato ? demanda Kame sans comprendre.

- Que l'idée du carnet mystérieux vient de lui je pense, répondit Junno, resté muet.

Les regards se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Plus ça va, moins je comprends, fit alors Tegoshi.

Alors Shige expliqua tout ; l'idée du carnet venait de lui car il avait remarqué que Koyama se prenait la tête avec ses sentiments et n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Il voulait l'aider et avait inventé toute cette rumeur. Il espérait qu'ainsi, Keii puisse se confier et y voir plus clair, pour pouvoir régler ses problèmes. Au passage, Kato avait espéré que l'histoire du carnet aide tout le monde.

- Alors l'introduction, c'est bien toi qui l'as écrite ! s'exclama Koyama. Je me disais bien que cette écriture en patte de mouche, c'était la tienne.

- En tout cas merci Shige, cette idée était très bien trouvée ! félicita Junno.

- Ouais, longue vie au KoyaMaruuuuuuu !

Ils reprirent tous ensemble cette exclamation en applaudissant le couple. Puis Masuda se demanda :

- On en fait quoi du carnet maintenant ?

- Bah... gardons-le. N'empêche que j'aimerais savoir qui a écrit quoi.

- Je plaide coupable pour l'intro, répondit Shige. Ensuite, j'ai passé le carnet à Pi.

- Qui l'a passé à qui ? demanda Tanaka.

- Moi, répondit Junno en riant.

Ébahi, Keiichiro regarda son meilleur ami. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ce joyeux luron avait aussi des problèmes existentiels. Ni qu'il ne lui en aurait pas parlé. Enfin il était mal placé pour dire ça, vu qu'il ne lui avait rien confié non plus.

- Et tu l'as donné à qui ensuite ?

- Yokoyama.

- Oh ouah, flippant... Je sais bien qu'il est plutôt... obscur... mais quand même..., commenta encore le leader de News.

- Quelqu'un sait qui l'a eu ensuite ?

- Je crois qu'il l'a filé à Taisuke.

- Fujigaya ?

- Tu connais cinq cents Taisuke toi ?

- Et il l'a ensuite passé à... ?

- Moi, répondit la voix claire de Yuya. J'ai écrit le chapitre cinq. Ensuite je l'ai donné à Aiba-sempai.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais vu cette écriture quelque part...

- D'ailleurs, je veux pas dire mais j'ai l'impression que des choses se trament entre notre cher Aiba et Nino, sous-entendit Nakamaru.

- He ?

- Bah oui. C'est Aiba qui m'a filé le carnet, et dans son chapitre il arrête pas de parler d'un certain "Kazunori". Vous trouvez pas que c'est super proche de "Kazunari" ?

- On leur soutirera des infos plus tard, promit Tegoshi, avide de potins.

- Et ensuite, c'est moi qui l'ai eu, et j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre, finit Koyama.

- Et bah, ton carnet nous a beaucoup aidé Kato ! finit Ueda.

- Enfin ça en a surtout aidé deux, je crois. Mais peut-être que les autres aussi, fit Shige avec un regard appuyé vers Junno.

Un peu trop appuyé.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que Nino et Aiba qu'il va falloir cuisiner, s'esclaffa alors Keiichiro, faisant rire les autres.

30


End file.
